Six Years
by Mrs. Nina Cullen
Summary: Six years can make a diffrence in someones life. Six years can change alot. OS AH Now with outtakes
1. Six Years

_**Six Years**_

_**By Mrs. Nina Cullen**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of It's characters :''''( _

_**A/N: I'm not sure where this came from like most of my stories but I thought it was a good idea and I'm a sap for romance and happy endings. Enjoy.**_

_**Bella-age 6 **_

_**Edward-age 12**_

The young girl was hiding underneath the dinning room table when she heard her mother walking down the stairs. She giggled at the thought of surprising her mother when she jumped out from under the table. She was just about to jump out when she heard her mother talking to some one on the phone.

"I can't wait Lillian, Bella will be so excited when she hears" the little girls interest was peaked at hearing her moms say her name. She moved herself closer to where her mother was now standing.

"So when's the big move?" her mother paused for a response. "That's great, I can't wait to have my big sister living close by again." The little girl was excited to hear this that. She forgot she was hiding from her mother when she jumped up from under the table and squealed as she ran out the back door of the house. She ran across the yard to the far left corner. Once there she pulled the branches of the bush out of the way to reveal a small hole in the fence just big enough for her to fit through. She pushed through and made her way into to neighbors back yard. She brushed off a few twigs that had gotten caught in her hair, than ran to the tree house on the other side of the yard. She slowly climbed up the rope ladder that lead up to the opening on the tree house that sat snugly between the branches. Once up she looked inside for her best friend.

"She's not here." said a voice from the corner. She looked in the direction of the voice and saw her best friends older brother sitting on his bean bag chair with his nose in a comic book.

"Is she inside?" Bella asked him.

"No, she went to the store with my mom, now leave" he said rather annoyed at her for bothering his reading time.

"Will she be back soon? Can't I stay here and wait? I have really great news and can't wait to tell Ali." he huffed out in annoyance.

"No, you can't stay and no, she won't be back till dinner time. So please, just leave me alone." she rolled her eyes at him, _boys, _she thought.

"Come on Eddie please" she pleaded as she made the sad puppy dog face she had seen Ali use successfully several times before.

"Don't call me Eddie" he said now getting angry with the girl.

"Fine I'll stop calling you Eddie for the rest of my whole entire life if you let me stay here and wait for Ali." he put his book down to look at her. She still had the 'Ali' pout going. She had perfected it and he blamed his sister for that.

"Fine you can stay but just leave me alone got it or you're out." he huffed and returned to his comic book.

"Thank you Eddi...ward" she corrected herself before she had made the error in the name. She sat in Ali's pink bean bag chair across from him and began waiting. After a few minutes she began thinking about Edward and his sudden dislike for the nick name, Eddie She started fidgeting with her long brown hair irritated about the topic. Ali and her had discussed this at school the day before and both thought it was stupid. She didn't want to get kicked out of the tree house, so she kept her thoughts to herself. Edward, how ever, had noticed the sighing and fidgeting and was getting rather annoyed at his young companion.

"What is it Bella?" he asked her.

"What?" she had been so focused on not disturbing him she hadn't really heard him. His sudden words had startled her.

"You won't stop fidgeting that means you have something to say. So spill or get out." He had known her for years, being his sisters best friend from birth, so these little habits and ticks were not new to him.

"Fine" She huffed "I just think its stupid." she spat out at him.

"What is?"

"That you let Lauren change you."

"You don't know what your talking about." he spat back at her. He was angry that she thought she knew anything about it. _How could a six year old know anything about anything. _He thought to himself.

"Yes I do" she said defiantly "You like her and she thinks she is so grown up at age twelve that she can make you change what we call you because it's a _baby _name."

"She has nothing to do with that." he said defensively.

"Really than why is it that now when your '_girlfriend'_ says something to you is when you start changing. You didn't mind last week when I called you Eddie."

"Whatever your just a little kid when you get older you'll do the same thing." he knew she was right. It had been for Lauren that he had started to ask people to call him Edward instead of Eddie but he wasn't about to admit it to her.

"Nope, I won't change who I am for anyone." he laughed at her statement.

"You're only six, you don't know that you won't."

"Yes I do, if someone doesn't like me for who I am than I don't need them."

"Whatever you say squirt, whatever you say." they didn't speak to each other for the rest of the afternoon. They sat quietly in the tree house until Ali got home. Once Ali arrived Edward left the tree house to take refuge in his room and away from the chattering six year old girls. Bella and Ali gossiped about what Bella had heard earlier that day form spying on her mother. Both were extremely excited about having Bella's cousins, Jasper and Rosalie moving in to town.

_**Bella-age 12**_

_**Edward-age 18**_

Bella sat on a chair in her bathroom as her best friend Alice did her hair. Alice was over excited about the evenings plans. Everyone was going out to dinner to celebrate the graduation of Edward, Emmett (Edward's best friend and Rosalie's boyfriend) and Rosalie. All three sets of family were meeting at a local restaurant. Bella was tagging along as Rose's younger cousin and a close friend of the Cullen family. Emmett and Edward had been best friends since they were in kindergarten. Rose and Jasper became really good friends with the Cullen's and the McCarty's.

As Alice did Bella's hair, she began to practically bounce up and down with excitement.

"Do you think that Jazz will be there?" Alice asked nervously. Bella laughed at Alice.

"Ali, he is Rose's younger brother, so yes I believe that he will be there." Alice's smile grew enormously. It was no surprise to Bella. She knew that Alice had a big crush on Jasper.

"I know," Alice said. "It's just that well... you know I how I feel. I can't help feeling so nervous around him." Bella smiled at her as they got ready. Bella and Alice couldn't be more different. While Alice was hyper and borderline ADHD, Bella was calm and contemplative. Alice was very fashion forward while Bella was more for cute and comfort. Alice always pushed Bella to be more fashionable and she was doing just that as they got ready for for the party. Bella being the the good friend she was just sat there and tried not to complain to much about all the things Alice was doing.

Once everyone was ready they made there way to the restaurant. Dinner was full of excitement as the three graduates plans for the future. Towards the end of the night tables were moved and a house band began to play. The Adults were up in an instant and began to dance up a storm. Soon the children started to go up. Bella saw Emmett and rose on the dance floor first. Followed soon after by Alice and Jasper. Bella started to feel left out when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked over and saw Edward standing there with his hand out to her.

"Come on squirt, lets dance."

"Edward you know I can't walk straight with out falling dancing would be disastrous."

"Come on I won't let you fall." she looked at him nervously. "Please Bella I really want to dance." she couldn't resist, especially when he had the 'Alice' pout plastered on it. It also didn't help that she had a small crush on him. Thought of being that close to him gave her butterflies and scared at the same time. After a few minutes of dancing quietly Bella broke the silence.

"So, are you excited about going off to college?"

"Honestly, I'm scared shitless." he answered nervously

"Really, why?" Bella was surprised to hear this. He had always seemed so confident and sure of himself.

"Moving alone across the the country to go to school to do something I'm not sure I can do is scary." He told her honestly.

"Well, I think you're brave, doing something even though you're scared. But honestly you are so smart and driven that whatever you do you will be great at it. I know you will."

"Thank you." he smiled at her. After a moment of silence he spoke again. "So how's middle school going?"

"Horrible, the boys are stupid the girls are fake and if it weren't for Alice and Jasper I'd have no friends."

"I can tell you it doesn't get any better as you get older, but you were right you know."

"About what?" she asked surprised.

"When you said that you shouldn't change for other people, you were right. Always be you never let people change who you are. Its not worth it in the end."

"You really think that _Eddie_?"

"Yeah I do" she smiled at him and they continued to dance.

_**Bella-age 18**_

_**Edward-age 24**_

Bella and Alice were jumping up and down on Alice's bed. They were excited. They had just graduated from high school. After a few moments of jumping the fell down on the bed laughing. Alice had not stopped talking about this day for weeks before it came and now that it was here she couldn't keep quiet about what the future held for them. Bella on the other hand was nervous and fearful of what was in the near future. She had been accepted in to the University Of Chicago. Alice and Jasper on the other hand were going to Alaska for school. Bella and Alice were sitting on the bed when Alice had an idea.

"Why don't we take a swim for a while?" She asked Bella while pulling out a couple of swimsuits from her dresser.

"Yeah that sounds fine." Bella said as she took one of the swimsuits from Alice. After changing they went out and swam around the Cullens new. They were laughing and gossiping when Jasper joined them. After swimming and playing some games they sat around the pool chatting. Alice suggested that they go out that night to celebrate. Bella informed them that they had the family dinner to go to. Alice sighed and looked sad then after a moment she perked up and them they should do something after dinner. They all agreed. Alice and Jasper left the pool to start getting ready. Alice gave Bella a time limit on her pool time before she needed her up stairs to get her ready. Bella did a few laps as her mind wondered. She was happy for her cousin and best friend. They had been together for four years. She knew that they would end up married some day soon. They never rubbed their relationship in her face but it was hard to miss the intensity of their love. She was glad that the would have each other once they left for college. This was another thing she was jealous of. Not only did they have each other but they new they would never be alone. Bella was feeling more lonely as she got closer to leaving for college. She knew that she had picked the school she thought would giver her the best education but that didn't me she didn't have reservations about going so far away from everything she has ever known. While she was drying off to head in to the house she was interrupted out of her thoughts when she heard some one say her name.

"Bella is that you?" she turned to see Edward walking out of the house.

"Eddie" she almost screamed as she jumped up to give him a hug.

"I think you are spending to much time with my sister. She just did the same exact thing inside." He laughed as he hugged her back.

"Well that's what you get for for not seeing us in almost two years." she hugged him one more time "I better get inside and shower before Alice gets angry" she stopped at the door before going in and turned to Edward. "We, Alice, Jasper, and I, are going out after dinner you should join us." He nodded at her he didn't trust his voice at that moment. He was shocked. For years he had thought of Bella as a little sister. He had always treated her like one. She was just as much a sister to him as Alice. But in that moment he didn't see his little sister, he saw a woman that made him feel things that were far from brotherly. He felt weird about it. He didn't think he should feel things like this for her. She was still so young. Then he felt angry with him self for feeling this way and for imagining things he thought he shouldn't.

The dinner was exactly like the one they had had six years prior. Everyone was on the dance floor leaving Bella and Edward alone once again. Edward made a move to get up but Bella stopped him.

"Before you ask, I'm not dancing tonight." she said as she played with her water goblet.

"A why is that?" he asked smiling.

"The evil pixie of a sister you call Alice decided that I needed to look sexy so she strapped me in to these death traps she calls shoes. I'm luck I haven't fallen in them yet." she showed him the 3 and a half inch black pumps on her feet.

"Okay so no dancing tonight. How about we chat?" she nodded in agreement.

"Hows college?" she asked as a way to calm her nerves about the whole thing.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought It was going to be. I'm pretty much done with school. I just have my residency left to do. I got this really good position at this great hospital. I start next month. I'm actually really excited about it. I know it will be a lot of work but I enjoy it so I know I can deal with the stress and the pressure that comes with it. What about you? Do you know what you want to do or where you're going?"

"Actually yes on both counts. I've decided that I want to study medicine. I really want to be a pediatrician. I got accepted to the University of Chicago. I leave in like six weeks." he laughed a little to himself. She looked at him confused. "Whats so funny?"

"Sorry, its just that you a doctor? I thought you hated the sight of blood."

"Honestly I can handle the blood if I imagine its something else. What scares me the most right now is being alone in Chicago." he smiled at her.

"You won't be alone Bella."

"I know that I'll make friends and what not but..." she trailed off.

"Bella even if you never make a friend you you won't be alone."

"And you know this how?"

"Silly Bella you won't be alone because I won't be that far away. The residency I got offered is in Chicago. I believe that the University owns the hospital actually." Bella's eyes grew wide.

"Really" she asked hoping he wasn't joking. He nodded. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that. I was so scared and nervous about being completely alone over there."

"Well there is no need to worry anymore and being as I've been through what you're about to go through I can help you in any way I can." she hugged him and he hugged her back. Those feeling he had started to feel for her were not only still there but they were slightly intensified.

"Anything for you." he said in soft whisper to himself.

_**Bella-age 24**_

_**Edward-age 30**_

Bella was so excited and happy as she drove to the hospital. She had just gotten accepted in to two very prestigious hospitals to do her residency. She was now on her way to give Edward her good news. The butterflies in her stomach started to flutter as parked her car and made her way in to the hospital. She was nervous about Edward's reaction. They were only friends but his opinion mattered the most to her.

"Hi Bells" the front desk nurse greeted her. It was nothing new. When Bella wasn't studying she was at the hospital visiting Edward. The staff knew her and she knew them.

"Hello Mia, is Dr. Cullen in his office?"

"Yeah he should be going on lunch soon."

"Thank you" she said as she made her way to Edwards office. When she was standing right outside she took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in." he called from the inside. She opened the door slowly before making her way in. she placed her bag on one of the chairs in front of his desk. She sat in the other before speaking.

"Good afternoon Dr. Cullen." He smiled and shook his head while writing something in the file in front of him.

"Hi Bella whats up?"

"I have news."she said excitedly

"And what news would that be."

"I got two calls today. Both calls were regarding my residency." his eyes shot off the page and looked at her.

"Which two?" he asked trying to sound happy but he was nervous about where she would go from here.

"Los Angeles Medical and Seattle University Hospital. I'm thinking your dad had something to do with the latter being as he is Chief of staff." Bella didn't notice but Edward was upset. Over the last six years they had become close. After Bella's first year at the university she moved in with Edward. They had decided that it would help them financial. Reliving some of the stress and burdens they had over them. Having Edward so close had helped her tremendously. She had graduated at the top of her class and was immediately accepted in to the medical school of her choice. (which meant she would stay close to Edward). When she choose to stay she had unknowingly given Edward some hope. He had slowly but surely fallen for her. He wanted her close but was to scared to make a move. He never dated simply because he only wanted one person and hadn't done anything about it. He also noted that she hadn't dated in years either. They still lived together and to anyone that wasn't told other wise thought they were the perfect couple. Alice had, on several occasions and separately, tried to convince them both that they should be together. Both denied having feeling for the other which every one knew was a lie. But a this moment Edward was facing one of he nightmares. The possibility that she will move away and leave him for good.

"Wow Bella that's great do you know which one your going to take?" Edward asked after finally finding his voice.

"Honestly, I'm still waiting on a few calls but one in particular. But if those don't come through than I'd go to Seattle. You know be close to home with our friends and families."

"Who are you still waiting to hear from?" he asked.

"I'm waiting for Dr. Richards to make his decisions. He has ten spots open and I hear that he's got seven filled already. I hope he calls because I really don't want to leave Chicago. I like living here." she blushed as she said it. She meant she like living with him.

"If it makes you feel better he usually calls his favorites last." she nodded at his attempt to make her feel better. After a moment she spoke breaking the silence in the room.

"I brought lunch if you want. I stopped at the deli on the way over. I got you your usual." she tossed him his sandwich. They sat quietly as they ate. Both had the same worries going through there head. They were worried if she was leaving or staying. Bella was gathering her things to leave when she got a call on her cell.

"Hello"she answered "Oh hello Dr. Richards." once Edward had heard his name he was listening intently to the conversation. "Okay ... really ... yes I understand ... well thank you for considering me...yes you have a good day as well." she sat down slowly on the chair. Edward was worried she had little emotion showing during her call. He wasn't sure what to say or do. He moved around his desk and crouched down in front of her.

"Bella?" he said softly. She looked up to him and smiled.

"I... I got it. I got the last spot." she was so happy she couldn't do anything.

"You're staying?" he asked she just nodded. "I told you they safe the best for last." she leaned in and gave him a hug. She turned her head to give him a kiss on the cheek but he turned his head to do the same and their lips met. They were startled for a moment but felt the heat the course through their bodies and the kiss slowly intensified. It only took a moment before they were in a deep passionate kiss. Neither wanted to pull away but they needed to breath. After a short moment Edward spoke.

"Bella I'm..." He didn't have a chance to finish as she pulled him close and crushed her lips on his one more time.

"I've wanted to do that since middle school." she admitted to him. He smiled and kissed her again.

_**Bella-age 30**_

_**Edward-age 36**_

"Dr. Cullen, your three o'clock just called to cancel and you have a call on line two."

"Thank you Maggie"

"Not a problem"

"Dr. Cullen speaking."

"Five years and I still love hearing you say that."

"Good afternoon Edward. Aren't you supposed to be in surgery right now."

"I am love but I called to tell you I'm going to be late getting out today."

"Well my last appointment just canceled so I'll pick up EJ on the way home. Oh and don't forget we have an appointment with Dr. Sheppard tomorrow."

"Don't worry love, I took the whole day off tomorrow. I promised EJ we would have a father-son day. Oh and I hope you don't mind I kind of promised he go with us to the appointment. He says he wants to see his little sister."

"That's fine I'll see you when you get home, I have to go. I love you."

"I love you too."

Exactly one year after their first kiss they made a vow to spend eternity together. They were very much in love and had both their families support in the union. Alice had gone a bit crazy helping plan the wedding. She was so excited to have her best friend become her sister. Two years after they got married they had Edward Anthony Cullen Junior and rightfully named too. EJ (as they called him) was an exact replica of his father. From looks to mannerisms to attitude they were like twins. Once EJ was born Edward and Bella deiced to move back to Washington. They wanted to be close to family and for EJ to grow up with his cousins. Alice and Jasper had gotten married during their second year in college had three kids named Jackson, who was ten, Mary, who was 8, and Brady, who was 4 and a half (as he tells everyone). Rose and Emmett had also gotten got married and had started a family early. They now had five children and one on the way. Emily their oldest was 15, followed by Lilly and Peter age 12. Then there was Marie at age 9, Robert age 5 and Little Teddy was on the. Both Rose and Bella had gotten pregnant with their latest children with in a week of each other and were loving having each other to complain to.

These days Bella had her own pediatric practice in Seattle were all here nieces and nephews were seen. Edward had gotten transferred to Seattle University Hospital. He was now the head of the surgical department and was a shoe in for chief of staff when his father retired (if he ever retires). They were happy together and still very much in love. They had everything they could dream of having and more.

_**The End**_

_**A/N: This is just a one shot I had floating in my head I hope you like.**_

_**Pleas Review**_

_**\/**_


	2. Outtakes

**Outtakes**

**Six Years**

_By Mrs Nina Cullen_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but we all know who does._

_**Bella-age 20**_

_**Edward-age 26**_

Bella was laying on the ground in the living room studying for a very important microbiology exam she had the following week. She had her books spreed out in front of her. Her class notes and study cards in hand as she read over everything. She was having a hard time understanding some of the information and was wishing she had gone to the library with her class mates instead of coming home in hopes of seeing Edward and perhaps flirting with him. She had talked to Alice about her crush on Edward. Alice then proceeded to tell her how to behave around Edward and what she should or shouldn't wear around him. So Bella took the advise she was given.

She went out and bought some new clothes to wear around the house. At the moment she was wearing a blue fitted short sleeved t-shirt with a scoop neck and a pair of blue and orange plaid cotton shorts that left little to the imagination. She had hoped that the outfits would get Edward's attention but he was no where to be seen. After an hour of reading the same thing over and over again and not getting anywhere she got up and took a quick snack brake. She was finishing her sandwich when she heard Edward get home.

Edward came in to see all of Bella books on the floor. He smiled at it. He made his way in calling out to warn her that he had arrived home. She called out from the small kitchen and asked if he wanted a sandwich before she put the things away. He accepted gratefully. The moment he saw her his breath hitched but she was to busy to notice. He gathered him self quickly and hid the emotions running through him. He took a deep breath and attempted to have a normal conversation with her.

"So studying again?" he asked trying to keep his mind off of her body.

"Yeah but I'm stuck. The professor said that we would have to list all the types of pathogens, their characteristics and some examples of each. I've read my notes, my text books, and my study cards and as long as I'm reading it I know them but the moment I try to write them down with out help I get them all mixed up." she complained to him.

"Don't worry so much, I've got your back. Lets finish here and I'll help you study. I have a great way on remembering the types of pathogens." They smiled at each other then ate and cleaned the kitchen quickly. Once done they went to the living room to study. She laid on her stomach and grabbed her notes. He laid beside her and took her note cards. He started talking to her about the difference between the pathogens and what they did. Back and forth they discussed things and slowly but surely Bella finally was able to get things in order. While they talked they would still glance at each other sighing inwardly at having the one they wanted so close yet they were so far.

Once they were done for the evening Edward helped Bella pickup her things. As she put her things in her bag she thanked him then gave him a kiss on the cheek before running off to her room. Edward watched as she walked away in her short shorts than sat down the hall. His hand was on his cheek and his heart palpitated rapidly in his chest. His feeling for her had grown a lot over the last few years but he refused to act on them. She meant to much to him to lose her over what he was feeling.

_**Bella-age 25**_

_**Edward-age 31**_

After that kiss in his office almost a year ago Edward had fallen even more in love with Bella. He was ecstatic to find out that her feeling had been the same for him and wished that one of them would have made a move sooner. He felt they had wasted so much time that they could have had together as a couple. So he decided that he was going to waste no more time. He planed to purpose to Bella tonight on their weekly date night.

He had made reservations at nice restaurant that they both liked. He had gotten the engagement ring from his mother who insisted he give her his grandmothers engagement ring. He even made a rather hard call to her father and asked for his blessing, which luckily he got. He was more than ready to start his life with her. He felt his pocket one more time before he called out for her. Although he always thought she was beautiful, that night he couldn't put in to words just how beautiful she truly was to him.

They had gone to dinner and had a wonderful time but Edward seemed to lose his nerve just before he would ask. He was starting to feel discouraged by his own inaction. They finally made it home and after changing in to their pajamas they sat on the couch and watched a movie. Edward spent the whole time trying to psych him self up finally ask. Half way through the move he paused it and turned to Bella.

"Bella, love, can we talk?" He asked nervously.

"Sure Edward, what is it?" she turned to face him.

"We've been dating for a while and well we've known each other almost our whole lives. We've been good friends to each other for years. We've been like family to each other when we didn't have our own there. I never knew I could need some one so much until you came to Chicago. What I'm trying to say is that you have made my life better just by being you and being there. Bella, My Isabella tell me you want to spend the the rest of forever with me. Tell me you will be my wife." as Edward spoke Bella could feel the tears building in her eyes and when those last seven words were spoken she couldn't fight them any more. All her emotions came pouring out .

"Yes Edward, yes yes yes yes yes yes yes." he grabbed her face and and kissed her softly. And gently on her lips.

"Thank you Bella, thank you for wanting me as much as I want you."

_**Bella- age 27**_

_**Edward-age 33**_

Edward made his way home to his beautiful wife. He loved calling her his wife. They were doing wonderful together and couldn't be happier. When they had told their families that they were getting married, they were all happy and excited for the couple. His sister and Bella's best friend, Alice, went straight in to planning there wedding. It had been a small ceremony with only their closest friends and family. It had been the best night of his life.

When Edward walked in to his living room after a long day at the hospital, he found his wife pacing. She stopped and looked up at him. Her face was red and blotchy. He could tell she had been crying. When Edward saw this he ran to his wife and held her in his arms. He rubbed her back as she started to cry all over again. Edward was getting more worried by the second but could bring himself to pull away from her.

"I'm sorry Edward." Bella said while still holding her husband. She took a ragged breath trying to stop her crying.

"Bella whats wrong? What happened?" Edward's voice was calm and sweet but his insides were in total bedlam. He was scared of what was making his wife cry like this. He tried to comfort her but he needed to know what was going on. To many thing were running through his mind at that moment and he was afraid that if he voiced any of his suspicions then he might be right and at this point he wanted to be wrong about what he was thinking.

"S... sorry, I didn't mean t...to scare you. It's j...just I'm not ready. W...we aren't ready." she stammered as she tried to control her breath. Edward pulled away just enough to see his wife's face. He looked in to her eyes searching for some reassurance.

"Bella, Love, you can tell whats wrong? What ever it is you can tell me." he said trying to show his faith in her.

"Please don't be mad at me." she begged him with tears running down her face. He looked in to her eyes.

"I promise." he said hoping he could keep his promise.

"I'm pregnant." she said looking away from him. Edward let out a breath he didn't know was holding. He held her close and pulled her face up with his fingers and looked in to her eyes.

"Bella, you don't have to apologize to for that. I know we hadn't plan on this happening but this could be a good thing for us." he held her face in his hands and kissed her soundly.

"You aren't mad?" she asked softly and slightly relived, he smiled at her.

"No my love, far from it. I am so happy to be having a baby with the woman I love. It is one of the best things that's ever happened to me." he kissed her softly.

"I was so worried that you would think we weren't ready, that you might not want this. I still have to finish my residency..." he placed a finger on her mouth. She looked up into his eyes.

"Love, no one is ever ready for this even when they think they are. I'm happy, so happy I want to stand on the roof and yell it to the world. You have no idea how much I want this. We may not have planed this but I have thought of having children with you, even before we were together. I want this and I want this with and only only you." he gave her another kiss then bent down and kissing her belly. He began talking to his unborn child. This sent all of Bella's insecurities about her pregnancy out the window and she was now truly happy about having Edwards child.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. I hope these out takes satisfies some of your curiosity about BxE. If you guys want to know any thing else about our happy couple just let me know and I will see if I can get it to you**


End file.
